Fairies
by Iceshona
Summary: My name is Seto Kaiba, and let me tell you the story of when I realised that fairies do exist, the day I made the biggest mistake of my life, the day my world collapsed around me. Oneshot, SetoxTea


* * *

_Hey, well, here is a new story from me. the idea just came to me, and did not want to lose it, so here it is._

_enjoy_

_Disclaimer: don't own._

* * *

**_Fairies_**

A fairy is a wonderful thing, so mystical, mysterious and friendly. A creature you hear about in stories helping the hero, that loves to dance in the moonlight, and bringing joy to others. But here is the thing, not everything you hear about fairies in stories is true. They don't have the same appearance they do in stories, they don't have pointed ears, and they are much bigger than your thumb, more live a normal human size. They don't live in toadstools or flowers, they like to live in houses like you or I. They love to do the same things as us, as well as what they are here to do, help with the changing of seasons. They truly are amazing things.

But you must never say that they don't exist, or the closes fairy to you will drop down, dead, suddenly. Ever wondered the cause of cot death, or sudden unexpected death syndrome, they were most like caused by the fact that they were fairies.

How may I know all this, is what your probably thinking, fairies only exist in stories. Well you would be wrong about that. Here is the most amazing thing about fairies that is never told in stories; they look exactly like a human. Only when they want to do they look like a fairy, they hide their wings and live normal lives.

You must be wondering how I know all this, so I'll tell you. I've met one. I have seen a fairy before my very eyes.

My name is Seto Kaiba, and let me tell you the story of when I realised that fairies _do _exist, the day I made the biggest mistake of my life, the day my world collapsed around me.

* * *

"_Seto," Mokuba called me, "is it ok if I let a friend of mine into the garden so she can draw some of the flowers down there, you see it's her hobby drawing flowers, and she prefers to see them in real life, but has never seen some of the flowers that we have, so can she?"_

_I had been working in my office working on the contract between a small company that would help Kaiba corp. to reach a new market, when my sweet pain of a brother decided to ask me a question."Mokuba," I answered, "you know I don't like people inside our home, especially if I don't know them."_

"_But you do know them Seto, and she'll only be in the garden, completely out of your way, she won't even enter the house, she can use the maids bathroom while she is here to, please brother, it would mean a lot to her, and to me," he began to pull that face that I could not say no to, no motet how hard I tried to._

"_Who is it anyway," not completely giving in, but not saying no either._

"_It's Tea." And the sound of her name I froze, luckily my brother could not see past the laptop. Why her, why could it not be someone from his school, like that Sarah-Jane he could not stop talking about. I don't even know why I feel like this. I've been trying to avoid her for months while I try to sort out what I'm feeling for her. Why does she have to have such a good relationship with Mokuba that he would what to do this to me? Should I let her into my home? A part of me wanted her to, to take her away from the mutt, and the midget and have her all to himself, but the other part was scared, what if I did something stupid, and she would never wanted to say something to me ever. Could I live with that?_

"_So, what do you say Seto, Please." I made the fatal mistake of looking at him._

"_Ok fine, when is she coming?"_

"_Well," he looked a bit sheepish, not a good sign, "She is here now."_

_My eyes widened, but quickly went back to normal before Mokuba noticed. She was here, now, what was I going to do? I started to worry how I looked, if she liked my home, if she would like to come here more often. But I pushed those thoughts aside, like I had been doing for close to a year now. "Well, I'll show her to where she can draw; you have to get ready for your Viola lesson." Pease let her like me._

_His eyes widen in shock as he rose his head, then he smiled, "Really Seto, you would do that, thanks bro, it'll mean a lot to her" I hope so, was the thought that ran through my mind._

"_Go, Lesson" was all I said before he ran out of my office, and to his room. Roland will take him to his lesson while I'll be here with Tea and try to sort out my feelings for her at the same time._

_I saved the work I done, shut down the laptop, before leaving the room. As I was walking down the long corridor butterflies started to form in my stomach and my heart beat faster at the thought of me spending the day with Tea, just me and her. I reached the landing, and there she was. My breath got stuck at the back of my throat and my heart skipped a beat, before going double time. She was absolutely beautiful. But she was not mine, she was that geeks, with the strange hair, but she was here, with me, and not with him. And that gave me hope._

_As I climbed down the stairs, I could not help but think of how beautiful she looked, there in black ¾ lengths, and a white vest top. Simple, but so perfect on her. Her hair was up in two high ponytails, childish, but worked so well for her. Then she turned and our eyes met. It was like time had stopped, I still did not understand what this all meant, but I liked it so much._

"_Thank you for letting me draw some of your flowers, Kaiba." She said in that angelic voice of hers. But I never showed how she affected me thou, I could not show emotions, not to her, what if she did not feel the same._

"_This way." Was all I said, before heading towards the kitchen and out through the door there. I wanted so badly to speak to her, to hear her voice, to know more about her. But I could not. It was just not me to do so._

_I lead her down to the bottom of the garden, to the area I like to call the secret garden. It was inspired by her. One day I overheard her telling her friends what her dream garden would be like, what flowers would be in it, where they would be, what decorations would be there. I wanted so badly to give her it, so I made it a reality. And here it was, there was roses, red, white and pick, lilies, orchids, violates, jasmine, every flower that she mentioned was here. It was the only thing I gave her, and she could never see it. Every night after work, I would sit on the small bench under the sakura tree and dreamed that she would be there with me, in my arms, all mine. But no one knew of this thou. Not even Mokuba. _

"_Wow, this is absolutely beautiful, it's like my dream garden," it's for you, all of it, I wanted to tell her, but knew better of it, "everything is prefect here Kaiba," Seto, call me Seto._

"_You can stay as long as you like," and I'll be here to._

"_Really, thank you, your welcome to watch if you want Seto," She said my name, and it sounded so right coming from her, but why does she look so guilty for saying it, "Sorry, you probably don't want me to call you that, huh,"_

"_No, Seto is fine," what is wrong with me, why can't I find out what I'm feeling for her. But it was worth it, 'cause it made her smile, and what a smile it was. When I saw it, it made my knees go week, and I wanted nothing more than to hold her, but I can't. It's just not me._

_She sat on the bench next to me, and drew on the drawing pad she had in her book._

_I don't know how long we were sitting there, under the tree, but I was happy. I wanted this moment to last._

"_Seto," her voice reached my ears, and I turned to her. "have you ever heard of fairies?"_

_I just continued to look at her, but silently telling her to continue._

"_Wonderful things fairies, and the wonders that they do. They come to this world, helping Mother Nature do her job. Helping the flowers grow, moving the tide, changing the seasons. There are different types to do different things, like the flower fairies, which make the flowers grow, or the snow fairies, which bring the snow. They are the rarest thou, the snow fairies, but they are the most special. They are the only ones who bring winter. They have the same behaviour as told in fairytales, but they don't have the same appearance. There are no pointed ears, and they are about as tall as me, or even you Seto. The only show their wings, when they want to, and when it's their time to do their job. But they love being with the humans, so they do the same things as you or I. The go to school, get jobs, fall in love." She looked down at that point, but I loved the passion in her eyes as she told me her story. She could really make something of that ability to make something that is not real, sound like its fact._

"_That's quite a story there, you're good at that" I had to complement her._

_She looked a bit sad by what I had said; please don't let that be the case. "It's not a story Seto, it's all true." _

_I could not help it, I laughed, "But Tea, there is no such thing as f" I never got to finish what I was saying, for Tea had put her hand over my mouth._

"_Don't you dare say that. When someone says that, the closest fairy, drops down, dead. Ever heard of cot death, well they were fairies, same with sudden unexpected death syndrome."_

_She moved her hand and stood we both stood up. I looked at her and smirked._

_

* * *

_

And that was it. The day I lost everything, the day I wish I could change. I realised so much that day. All thanks to Tea. I'm sitting now, in that very garden. Her garden. I can't change it. I keep it to the best I can, for her. It's the only good thing I can do now for her. I only wish I could do more, have her here with me. But she never will, and it's my entire fault. If only I say the signs. Knew what she meant. I do know, but it is too late now. She is gone from my life now. Never to return. It's been three years since that faithful day, and I can't, and never will move on. She is in my heart, and she never will leave. Ever.

* * *

"_THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS FAIRIES" I shouted, just to prove her wrong. But I was the one who was wrong_

_She went stiff, the colour drained from her face._

_But that was not the only change. Her hazel hair, changed, to s flowing snow white, her clothes, changes also, into a white lace top, and a flowing, lace skirt. Her diamond snowflake necklaces sawn brighter now. Then I saw them, from her back, wings, the shape of normal fairies, grew from her back, white with a snowflake pattern on them. That is when it hit me. She was a fairy, a snow fairy. And I loved her._

_But I had killed her._

_As she collapsed, I ran to her, and caught her in my arms. Everything was falling apart. She can't die. Not now, not when i finally know what i feel for her. "Tea, Tea I'm so sorry, please don't leave me." I begged, I can't lose her, not when everything was so hopeful._

_She slowly lifted her hand, and placed it on my chest, right above my heart. And I understood what she was trying to say to me, the look in those pale blue eyes I loved so much confirmed it._

_I whispered as I placed my forehead next to hers, "I love you too," my heart tore. It stopped beating. Her eyes closed after that. "Tea," I was getting frantic, she can't die. Please, she can't. "Tea, I said a bit louder shaking her to wake her up. "TEA," she would not wake up._

_I lay her down, I held her face in my hands, and put my forehead next to hers. Nothing mattered anymore. "Tea, please don't leave me. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I love you." _

_

* * *

_

I kissed her forehead before she left me forever. I had failed to notice that the skies began to get dark. And a terrible wind was picking up.

She changed into the snow that she was born from, and brought to this world, and was carried off, away from me, away for the man who had killed her, the man how loved her, and still does to this day. All that was left, was her necklaces, which I have here, around my neck, it's all I have left of her, and it's not going to come off.

Now I tell this story to you. Don't make the same mistake as me. You'll never know who is a fairy, who it is you'll end the life of. So learn from my misfortune. And always do what is best for the one you love.

I wait for the day I return to her, and I'll make up for what I have done. No matter what.

I only hope she forgives me.

* * *

_A/N well here it is, what do you think_

_im not to sure about the ending thou, what do you think_

_please review, _

_thanks_

_Ice  
_


End file.
